


Quorum - Beauty and the Beast Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1184]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The palace finally figures out Gibbs is missing and a look into his time with his savior.





	Quorum - Beauty and the Beast Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This is for RPD, an early Christmas present of sorts to cheer her up. I hope. This is also a dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/28/2002 for the word [quorum](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/28/quorum).
> 
> quorum  
> Such a number of the officers or members of any body as is legally competent to transact business.  
> A select group.
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [Abby Under Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/34547931) artwork.
> 
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> I know. I know. I have other series that I'm placing on hold to write this one, but I love beauty and the beast and wanted to do a tribute of sorts to it for Christmas. I will continue the other series in January and finish them eventually I promise. 

At first, no one in the kingdom realized anything was wrong. Gibbs was known to spend a significant amount of time in the basement and that’s where everyone assumed he was. It wasn’t until one of the maids reported that his bed hadn’t been slept in for 7 days that people started to get worried.

It was also about that same time that people realized no one had been tending to the duties Gibbs normally did and they had quite the backlog of disputes and various other things to tend to. Without the king there, though, it required a quorum of his trusted advisors to be able to make decisions on anything. Which mostly meant nothing got done as none of his advisors could agree on anything.

Ducky wanted things done one way, Fornell another, and Diane yet another way. Most of the other advisors generally went with one of those three, but sometimes there was even a fourth way. Still a majority could not be gotten on anything which basically meant nothing got done that wasn’t normal daily activities that the servants took care of.

They really needed the king back if for no other reason than to get the villagers off of the lawn where they were awaiting resolution to their disputes. Of course, no one had any idea where the king had gone. It was a good 2 weeks after he left before they even discovered that the boat he’d been building in the basement was gone.

During that time, the green eyed man, Tony he said his name was, had led Gibbs back to his place. Gibbs had been given some clothes and a bedroll. He hadn’t brought anything with him as he’d only been supposed to be out for less than a day. 

The first day Tony had spent hovering over Gibbs asking him if he was ok. Gibbs had responded that he was fine every time, but apparently his behavior didn’t match his words as Tony didn’t believe him. Or maybe it was the fact that Gibbs kept zoning out staring at the guy’s abs, ass, or really any body part.

Regardless Tony had insisted on nursing him back to health before they decided how best to get him back to where he belonged. Gibbs could have fed himself, but how was he to turn down a hot stranger spoon feeding him. Plus, it gave him more time to ogle Tony.

He told himself that he shouldn’t stare, but he couldn’t help himself. There was something about this guy. He didn’t know what it was, but there was something special.

As the days passed, Gibbs started to pick up bits and pieces about Tony’s life and how he’d come to live on a practically deserted island. There were technically other people living there, but it was kind of a leave me alone and I’ll leave you alone situation. No one was interested in prying into the other people’s lives and so they all just ignored each other. 

Apparently, Tony considered this a good enough situation. Gibbs didn’t exactly blame him after hearing about how the previous three islands had chased Tony away for being cursed or some such. Gibbs had to admit he didn’t really understand what it was that caused people to object to Tony.

The guy was one of the most gentle, loyal, and caring people. For God’s sake Gibbs was a beast and Tony was still concerned about hurting him and worried over him. Gibbs just wanted to take the guy back to his castle with him, but he didn’t want to scare him off.

That was part of the reason that Gibbs hadn’t gone back, yet. He hadn’t been able to figure out how to bring Tony along. Plus, he hadn’t wanted to let on that he was feeling better and chance having Tony stop hand feeding him.

Tony was smart, though. Gibbs knew it was only a matter of time before Tony figured him out if he hadn’t already. Of course, with his ship ruined he had no idea how he would get off this island even once he figured out how to convince Tony to come with him.

Tony probably had a ship, but asking to borrow his ship seemed a touch too forward. Gibbs couldn’t even figure out why he was affected by Tony so much. It didn’t make sense.

He wanted to offer Tony a job in the castle, but all his ideas seemed insulting. He doubted Tony would be interested in being hired on as the Beast’s groomer, after all. Beast’s attendant or Beast’s chef seemed similarly demeaning. 

It sucked. He wanted Tony with him, but he couldn’t figure out what he could hire him to do. Tony was amazing and he was certain that Tony could do anything. 

He just wasn’t sure what Tony would want to do. Maybe he could hire Tony as an assistant ship builder. That seemed like the best plan. If they ever got off this island and Tony stopped tantalizing him by hand feeding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
